Perfect Fit
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: The greatest couple Mystic Falls ever saw - snarky, hot, and unwaveringly loyal. The only problem is that they haven't happened yet. . . Several imagined moments with Tyler and Caroline.
1. The Worst Night In History

Tyler Jacob Lockwood was getting married. Much to the great shock of most of Mystical Falls, Tyler actually found someone to settle down with. Yes, cocky, womanizing Tyler was _tamed_.

"Say that again and I'll break your jaw." Tyler glared in annoyance at his best man/beta/constant-pain-in his-ass who was smiling cheekily like the idiot he was. "I'm Tyler _fucking _Lockwood. I won't be tamed by anyone."

"Whatever you say, man," Aiden's green eyes still continued to laugh at him and Tyler resisted the urge to throttle the other werewolf to the ground. Aiden Wolfe was just too much of a dick at times and he didn't like it. If anyone was supposed to be a dick in the room, it was Tyler.

A loud crash resounded in the ballroom along with several gasps from the guests and he turned in shock to find several broken glasses and spilled champagne all over the floor. His dear sweet little cousin Reina, the absolute hellion, was looking around at the mess far too innocently while Conor stared wide-eyed in dismay.

Why the hell did he invite the pack again?

Aiden Wolfe he can handle, a few threats here and there, and the guy settles down. Being his Beta, the guy knew how to take orders. Conor Vander Wel was such a golden boy he didn't expect anything to happen what with the guy's mate being invited too. Riley Fox would've kept Conor plenty distracted.

But of course, _Reina_.

He forgot just how much trouble the little freshman was. That sweet smile and angelic blue eyes didn't fool him. Reina Lucian was a bitch (in every sense of the word) that enjoyed causing trouble for everyone and everything. He was surprised she hadn't done or said anything yet to reveal to the whole town that they transformed into not-so-friendly, furry creatures once a month.

He loved his cousin, really, she was family, the pack's little sister. But she could not cause any more trouble for tonight. Caroline was already going crazy about their wedding tomorrow, he didn't want to know what she'll do if their engagement dinner gets messed up.

With a heavy sigh, he put on his best Alpha face and went to work.

One guest having a violent allergic reaction to the food, a brawl fight between Aiden and Matt, the cake mysteriously exploding and causing the sprinklers to go off, expensive clothes ruined by wine suddenly raining from the sprinklers, people screaming as they left the ballroom and a very soaked bride-to-be and groom later. Tyler and Caroline sat in the car, Caroline drying her wine-soaked hair with some tissues and moaning pitifully at her ruined dress.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"No, but _my God_, that was…"

"Disastrous?"

"_Catastrophic_."

He winced and reluctantly agreed with her. He'd been to a lot of formal parties since he was a child and none of them were like this.

"Do you still want the pack at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

**This is for the wishlist at the VD Discussion forums. The list just keeps growing that I just decided to write drabbles so I could do them all. **

**This is supposed to be number 1 (Tyler and Caroline are endgame) but I didn't want to do a wedding scene so I just played around with it. It also has 32 (Tyler treats her with respect) and 33 (They become a couple and never break up)  
**

**The pack thing is something I discussed with the guys over the VD fanforums, we speculated over a werewolf pack in Mystic Falls and the idea went from there. They helped me make the characters. If you want to know more about the pack, you can check them out here:**

**h t t p : / / s e p h m e a d o w e s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 3 6 1 3 2 . h t m l**


	2. The Beast Within

The noise was piercing like a sharp whistle so loud it clouded over every thought, his ears hurt so badly it felt like his eardrums would explode at any moment. He started to scream and he clutched his ears to somehow alleviate the pain but it didn't help. The noise was still there and the agony wouldn't end, blurry, somewhat familiar images suddenly entered his mind.

_The puffs of his warm breathe in the air, his fur wet from the rain, his paws on the wet ground, his wolf eyes seeing through the darkness, Caroline falling…_

The car swerved from side to side out of control and Caroline shouted at him trying to take the wheel. But he couldn't think, couldn't move and do nothing but scream because the noise was still there and the images kept coming.

_Caroline trying to get up, another wolf looking at her, the wolf running towards her…_

He lay on the ground in semi-consciousness, hearing the sound of the outside world as the images continued to come.

_Running towards the wolf, his teeth sinking into fur, clawing and biting until there was blood so much blood, the dead wolf on the ground…_

He woke with a gasp.

* * *

**This is wishlist no. 11 (Someone is after Caroline in the woods and Tyler saves her in wolf form). This was based on DarlaProduction's vid, The Beast Within and this drabble is dedicated to her.**


	3. Matters of Blood and Connection

Caroline Alicia Forbes was crying.

And Tyler Jacob Lockwood felt like he might just end up crying too if she didn't stop. He didn't know how to handle crying girls he didn't bother to in the first place. He was the mean bully in the playground that made everyone cry. That kid that called other kids bad names, laughed at them when they'd cry and pretend to not know why when the teacher came and asked.

He made every kid in his pre-school cry. He was proud of that.

Except for Caroline Forbes because she never cried, not like the whiny Gilbert girl or that wimp Donovan. Caroline Forbes was the girl that pushed him back when he pushed her, dumped food on his lap when he said something bad about her hair, never backing down, always so irritatingly full of spunk and all the while smiling a mischievous smile that rivaled his own.

But now, she was lying on the playground pavement, sobbing with large tears falling down her rosy cheeks as she clutched her leg to her, a large ugly bruise on it.

He was dead. His parents would not be happy because they knew Sheriff Forbes quite well and was the reason why Caroline had to spend some of her weekends with him, touching his things and bossing him into playing all sorts of games because she could.

And now Caroline was hurt and he was dead.

Dread pooled in his gut and he felt like running around like a headless chicken with the panic. Caroline hadn't stop crying even when he crouched down beside her and told her with much remorse that she was sorry.

"Y-You're a d-dick!" She sobbed out in between tears.

Tyler suddenly wanted to cry out in misery. Why oh why did he have to spend this particular Saturday with Caroline? Why did her mom have to come and bring her over? Why? She could've just stayed at home and they wouldn't be in this mess.

"T-This is y-your fault!"

"It isn't!"

"I-It is! You pushed me!"

Okay, fine it was his fault. But only because she kept hogging the only swing and was being so annoying again. Caroline Forbes was annoying and loud and girly and annoying. She was annoying.

And she was back to crying.

"Oh just stop crying and shut up!"

She didn't.

"Please?"

Still didn't work.

He sighed to himself and looked at the bruise wishing it would just go away. He'd gladly take it from her if he could if it would make her stop crying and get him out of trouble. His dad was going to kill him.

He looked up as Caroline's sudden silence and his eyes widened in shock at Caroline now bruise-less leg. He felt like jumping in joy even with his confusion. But he and Caroline just continued to stare at each other dumbfounded until his nanny finally came, seeming out of nowhere to take him back to the house.

He gasped in pain as he stood up.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

Gingerly, he lifted his left pant leg and stared at a dark ugly bruise.

* * *

"Caroline!"

Tyler stared at Caroline's unconscious form as Matt tried to shake her awake.

A familiar dread pooled in his gut.

* * *

**This is no. 43 (A flashback sequence of them when they were kids) and 57 (Caroline and Tyler foreshadowing). This is based on a theory that Caroline's collapsing at the same time Tyler regains consciousness. Let's link it to a whole mate thing going on. **

**Title is from a Dashboard Confessional song.  
**


End file.
